Different Adaptions
This article will explain the 4 different adaptions in depth. The sequence of this project called TheCHAOSProject aka original name War Chaos Goes like this: Light novel -> (Vocaloid) Album -> Manga -> Anime Reasoning The reasons for these adaptions are to let a reader to experience different sensations through different ways. With a light novel, you can print out the pages and physically flip the pages, eager to know what happens next or have it on an iPad and read silently. The album adaption can allow audio learners to feel the atmosphere and learn the story that way. The manga shows still images but still takes your breath away. The anime animates itself, telling its story in its own pace. At any rate, the main purpose is to create a concrete storyline which most adaptions will have to follow. The ways the story presents itself may be different, but the purpose is meant to tell a story. So if you don’t get why we have songs as a ‘story’, it is just a part of the project so just sit back and relax. Adaptions 'Light Novel Adaption:' This adaption has taken place in October 2013. The first prologue chapter [A Dreamer ]starring Yumeto Ayami as the main protagonist in chapter one. Later in February 2014, the prologue chapter [Death’s Fatality ] was released. The chapters are still developing, including different ties between characters and further plans. We have started off with the Prologue Arc where all the characters are introduced with a background within their own point of view, meaning that all the secrets aren’t necessarily uncovered. After the prologue arc, we may have to plan out some events and adventures that keep the project going. This series is available on Wattpad. This adaption status is ongoing. (UPDATED 23/03/2014) '(Vocaloid) Album:' This adaption is made up of songs and put into albums. Right now IHasami do not have the appropriate laptop to run the Vocaloid software I have with me right now, but as for now, T, my friend from school, is available to play the piano and guitar. She’s also able to tune guitars and has a rock guitar which will come into use. I am currently writing up the correct route the albums will be released however, songs will be uploaded in unnecessarily story sequencing order. May follow different a different route from anime and manga. Currently no songs have been uploaded. The album will be uploaded to YouTube here. Beta songs etc will be uploaded there, too. I'm not great with technology... so naturally, I need a LOT of help in making an UTAU...! Many animes/manga have adapted from Vocaloid series such as Kagerou Days, Black Rock Shooter and more. Might wanna check ‘em out and see how it feels like. Kagerou Days has adapted into an anime called Mekakucity Actors aka MCA! :D This is a bonus to the series which will be in a free album. Due to conveniences, Vocaloid may switch to UTAUloid especially since IHasami made a voicebank based on my own idealism which is currently being improved. This voicebank is called ハサミ, which translate to scissors. It is more based around Lenta, and may have a downloadable link but that is when I manage to get away from school for a bit then I'll make appends and stuff. Appends may includefor expectations: WHISPER append featuring her softer voice ADULT and more mature LIGHT higher and breathy CHILD and softer DOPPELGANGER Hana's inspiration of 'being annoying and sly' EMOTIONAL with emotion Extentions may include: English Voicebank English accent(since Lenta's quarter British) based but I don't really know accents well so... Maybe Russian, but I know barely any Russian so unlikely Genderbend Cut Chinese Voicebank Vocaloid type: Vocaloid 3, IA First Anniversary. Current name has changed to 眠音ハサミ Hasami. Nemu眠 = Sleep, Ne音 = Voice, Hasamiハサミ = Scissors. This adaption status is ongoing and is continuing. (UPDATED: 1/05/2014) 'Manga:' Originally meant to be a manga adaption straight off the bat, but due to lack of techniques and skills in manga drawing and unknown storyline plot, we needed to reverse a little and go with light novels. Will most likely follow the light novel adaption but might continue straight onto the first arc instead of the prologue arc. This adaption status is on offline. (UPDATED 10/03/2014) 'Anime:' Programming and such will be zxthad’s job (?). To promote these episodes we need a channel to broadcast on. May continue the manga storyline, might not. This adaption status is on offline (UPDATED 10/03/2014) The actual anime adaption is offline however, we are starting our voice sampling with character introductions which should be fun but hard with only 3 people and only 2 people who can actually speak Japanese. All well, it'll work out somehow. This adaption status is ongoing (UPDATED 6/04/2014) Trivia *Did you know that this project changed its name multiple times? It was first called Chaos, then improvised to WAR CHAOS!!, then finally to Chaos? *Did you know that this anime was supposed to based around a restaurant that serves soup? That had to be taken down because the storyplot soon drifted off to wonderland, where all this 'drugging' and stuff happened... yup, they definitely has something in common. *Did you know that this project started around 2013 April - May? *Did you know that this project was started with only 3 people? *Did you know that this project was renamed to be shorter to TheCHAOSProject in 2013 October? Category:Information